Vongola Decimo: Tutor Of Beacon
by Mamenchia
Summary: "You came into my life as a story, you left as a legend." After successfully getting into Beacon Academy, Team RWBY and Team JNPR encounter a strange man, who introduces himself as the tutor of Beacon. How will he change the fate of the group of teens? How will he effect Remnant as a whole? More importantly, how will the group of teens survive the tutor session of Vongola Decimo
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or RWBY_**

=

Beacon Academy.

A prestigious school for Huntsman and Huntress in training who desire to become the protectors of Remnant,teachers who have had their own fair share of experience and knowledge to share during their time as Huntsman or Huntress gather in this school, all lead by the enigma of a headmaster, Ozpin.

There we find a middle-aged man walking around the school grounds with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had a black fedora with an orange stripe wrapped around it placed on his fluffy brown hair, the fedora shadowing his eyes. He wore a orange dress shirt with a black tuxedo and tie.

"We're gonn be late!!"

The man turned towards the voice only to feel someone crash into him and cause both him and the stranger to fall on the ground.

"Owwwww."

Ruby Rose. A girl with black hair and crimson highlights. Although she looked a little younger than 17, She wore the Beacon academy uniform along with a red cloak.

For the second time during her stay here in Beacon -being two days- she crashed into someone. 'At least I didn't explode this time.' She thought while rubbing her sore butt. The floor hurt! She hoped this wouldn't be one of those reoccurring experiences.

She opened her silver eyes to see who she crashed into and noticed a man on the floor. His fedora was on the ground not very far from him revealing spikey, but fluffy looking brown hair.

He looked up and revealed warm hazel eyes looking back at her.

The girl stood up and rubbed her arm with a sheepish smile as seven other teens wearing the same uniform as her caught up to her.

"Uhhh hi?" She said lamely. Immediately the man could tell how much of a really social person the girl must be.

The man simply chuckled before he noticed a hand appear in front of his face.

The teen was kind of nevous. She hoped the man didn't react the same way Weiss did. "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose... andIdidn'tmeantocrashintoyouI'mso sorrypleasedon'tyellatme." She spoke rapidly with her eyes shut as if expecting the man to yell at her.

The man placed his fedora back on his head and took her hand and stood up with an amused smile on his face, somehow catching everything she just said.

When he took her hand, Ruby opened her eyes and noticed two bizzare rings on his middle finger and pinkie finger. The one on the middle finger was a long ring that covered a little over half of his finger. It was a silver ring and at it's center was a beautiful sapphire blue gem with an 'X' covering the gem. Carved proudly on the 'X' were the words 'Vongola Family' and right above that gem was something that looked like a roaring lion cub with a mane of fire. Connected to that ring was a chain that connected the ring with a much smaller one on the pinkie finger. This ring didn't really have anything special about it other than it's pattern. It looked like a normal ring.

She was snapped from her state of awe towards the strange, but awesome rings when the man spoke again.

"No worries. At least you didn't explode this time right." He said.

Ruby sighed in relief when she realized the man wasn't angry. Wait...

'How did he know I exploded one time? I didn't mention that did I? Oh no if I did he's gonna think-'

"No you didn't mention it Ruby."

Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl widened her eyes in shock as she stared at the smirking man.

One of the girls who had just arrived -Yang Xiao long, a girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes- watched the scene before her with a teasing smirk on her face.

Ruby could feel it behind her back.

"Wow Rubes. Your getting better at socializing with people you crash into each day. Good for you." She teased.

Ruby turned her head and blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up Yang, it's not my fault this keeps happening." She whined at her sister.

The girl with snow white hair, and icy blue eyes scoffed. "I beg to differ." She deadpanned causing Ruby to laugh nervously.

"Ok, so it's kind of my fault it keeps happening." She corrected herself.

Remembering there was someone standing in front of her, she turned her head to the man and saw him watching their interactions with his eyebrow raised, the same amused smile back on his face.

"Shouldn't you kids get going to class?" He questioned while bringing his arm up to look at his watch.

The seven realized that they had been wasting precious time standing by idly, and bolted towards their class.

Turning her head back, Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sorry again!" She yelled as the man waved off the apology.

He turned his head to the side and caught the gaze of a well endowed woman with blonde hair curled into a bun and a curl on the side of her face with teal earrings and glasses covering her vibrant green eyes. A man with silver hair stood beside her also wearing glasses for his brown eyes and a green bandana. (A.N. Sorry. Don't know how to describe Glynda or Ozpin's outfit very much.)

This was Ozpin and and Glynda Goodwitch. The former being the headmaster of Beacon academy while the latter taught combat class.

The three seemed to stare at each other before the fedora wearing man waved at them. Ozpin chuckled before waving back and took a sip of his coffee.

"Things are certainly shaping up to be an interesting year." The headmaster commented with a smile.

 ** _Timeskip_**

"Zzzzzzzzz"

Team RWBY and team JNPR managed to make it to classes on time, however now they really wish they didn't go at all. Unfortunately for them, their teacher was incredibly boring. Only telling 'stories' of himself back when he was a young boy.

Weiss was angry at her apparent team leader. All Ruby was doing was fooling around! She was indirectly mocking all the hardwork and studying the heiress put into getting good grades. She trained and studied for years, and yet she wasn't made into the team leader. Ridiculous!

The students heard the door open -waking Ruby up from her nap- and turned their heads to see who entered the classroom. Team RWBY and JNPR were surprised to see who was there.

The man walked in with his head down, fedora covering his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Ah why hello there. I've been expecting you to come to this classroom eventually. Ozpin's told the staff about you." Professor Port walked up to the man and shook hands with him.

"Has he now? Consider me flattered. The pleasure is all mine Prof. Port. I've heard quite a bit about the staff too. Quite the stories you have to share eh Prof." He man said with a smirk.

Prof. Port laughed merrily. "Quite quite. Why don't you introduce yourself to the students now. No doubt are they curious about you."

The man smiled before walking up to the front of the class and tipping his fedora up at them, revealing his warm hazel brown eyes.

"Chaos, I'm Beacon's personal tutor, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ah. Call me Tsuna. My culture puts their family name before their last name after all. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He smiled at them.

They all blinked at him. What kind of person greets themselves with 'Chaos'? If only they knew.

'Beacon has their own tutors?' Everyone thought.

Tsuna smirked at them. "I can assure you I'm the only tutor here at Beacon."

They were taken aback as he somehow answered their thoughts. One girl abruptly stood up and pointed at him.

"There it is again! You can read minds right!? That's so cool!"

It was Ruby. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared at the man in childish glee, further angering Weiss at how childish she is.

Tsuna however denied it. "Reading minds? Pffftt no way. That's far beyond my ability."

(End OST)

Blake Belladonna, a girl with long wavy black hair followed by a bow on top of her head stared at Tsuna with her amber eyes curiously.

"Then can you explain to us how you you just read our thoughts?" She asked the mysterious tutor.

There was tense silence in the air as the students waited for Tsuna to answer. When he smirked, they leaned forward in anticipation before Tsuna pointed at his eyes "Your eyes tell me everything." He revealed dramatically.

They all face faulted or sweatdropped.

'Like hell they do!' Was what the majority of the class thought sans Ruby who still thought it was cool.

Suddenly, a small spot on the rim of his fedora started to glow before dying down to reveal a green chameleon with yellow eyes at each side of it's head, and slitted pupils.

The chameleon hung from the rim of the fedora upside down to look at Tsuna with a tick mark on it's face, looking irritated.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his hand behind his head. "Sorry partner. Didn't mean to forget about you." He apologized. He put his hand on the rim of his hat, allowing the chameleon to climb onto it. He put his hand out in front of him so the class could see the chameleon.

"Class, I'd like you to meet my partner, Leon. He's a shapeshifting chameleon. He's one of those one in a million animals who got their aura unlocked and developed a semblance." He lied swiftly. Actually, he didn't know where Leon came from or how he got his powers. He was just there when he 'arrived' in Remnant.

All Leon did was wave at the students while occasionally letting his tounge slip out and back in his mouth.

Everyone stared at the chameleon in wonder. It didn't look like your average chameleon at all. In fact, it didn't look like any kind of chameleon they've ever seen before.

Tsuna put Leon back on the rim of his fedora and put his hands back into his pockets and walked up the stairs lazily. "Welp. Don't mind me. This is the last class I've had to introduce myself to so I'll spend the rest of my time here watching you all die of boredem." He said nonchalantly. He found a chair at the back of the room and sat down.

They all sweatdropped at him.

So 'class' went on. If you could call it class at least. For Prof. Port it was story time. For some students...

"Zzzzzzzzzzz"

...Take a guess.

Weiss was fuming. Her leader fell asleep again! She looked back to Beacon's tutor only to see him raising an eyebrow, as if amused at how quickly Ruby fell back asleep.

'He shouldn't be tolerating this behaviour!' Weiss mentally ranted. 'He should have already alerted Prof. Port of this! He is a staff member of Beacon for Oum's sake!'

As if sensing her angry thoughts, Tsuna turned his attention to Weiss.

He smiled almost mockingly -if you look really hard- and waved at her.

She turned her head away from him and resisted the urge to scream in frustration.

"The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." For each trait Prof. Port listed off, Weiss grew angrier as her team leader continued acting like a stupid child who demonstrated absolutely none of these traits!

"With all due respect Professor, I must disagree.

All heads turned towards the back of the room to see Tsuna with his arm on his knee, resting his face on his palm.

Prof. Port raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Oh? So do you mind telling the class your opinion of what a true huntsman is Mr. Sawada?" He asked. He didn't mind being disagreed with. If everyone always agreed with you, well you wouldn't be able to learn as much. You could be wrong and you would never know.

Tsuna grinned at the man. "Please, call me Tsuna, and I would gladly tell the class my opinion of a true huntsman." Just like that his eyes turned serious, surprising the class.

"What do you all think of when you hear the word 'huntsman' or 'huntress'? Someone who tries saving Remnamt from the Grimm? Someone who makes the world a better place for others? Someone who help close the gap between humans and faunas? Someone strong who can deal with others problems? Or maybe a genius who always knows what to do in any extreme situation?" He asked.

The class found themselves nodding at all those points. Pyrrha Nikos, a tall girl with red hair tied in a ponytail reaching her back and emerald green eyes stood up to say her part. "I do believe that is what a huntsman is, are they not?"

Now everyone was certain. Pyrrha not only won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, but she was the top of her class. There's no way the Invincible Girl could be wrong about a question like this right?

However, Pyrrha yelped and fell down as suddenly, a white blur shot across the room and hit her right in the middle of her forehead. She clutched her forehead in incredible pain and opened her eyes, scanning the room trying to find what hit her only to find nothing but white dust? Not the elemental kind, but the dusty kind of dust.

The class slowly turned their heads from the downed champion of the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row to Tsuna...

...Only to see him whistling to the side innocently...While throwing a piece of chalk up and down in the air.

Their jaws, dropped. Prof. Port included. Did their tutor just take down the famed invincible girl with a piece of chalk?

Pyrrha eyes widened as she realized that the reason she couldn't find the chalk was because it hit her so hard it became nothing but dust. That takes immense strength and to hit her in the middle of her forehead from the back of the classroom takes amazing percision. Not only that but she didn't even see him throw it or even prepare the chalk.

One second he was resting his face on his palm, the next she had to close her eyes due to the sudden feeling of immense pain.

The class unintentionally gulped in a little fear as they stared at the very harmful chalk.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was mentally snickering at everyone's expressions. He could see why Reborn found this fun now...

...Damn. That spartan rubbed off him more than he thought.

He coughed in his hand to snap them, out of their stupor. "To answer your question Pyrrha, no. Your wrong. that's not what makes a huntsman."

Weiss stood up this time to speak. "Excuse me but huntsman and huntress are the people who fight for these causes. They must embody these traits to help save humanity from the Grimm. That's what makes them huntsman and huntress." She disagreed with him confidently.

This time it was her turn to yelp and fall when she got hit by a piece of chalk. Not that anyone could see anything but a white blur.

"Bzzzzt. Wrong again." The tutor said with his arms crossed in an 'X'

"Don't give me all this 'traits they must have' and 'noble causes that they must fight for'. Huntsman don't fight for these things. Sure what they do helps, but they don't fight for those causes." He said.

Irritated, Weiss spoke again. "Then if you know so much, why do they fight if not for these causes? What is a huntsman?"

Tsuna smiled at them. "A huntsman is someone who fights to protect." He said simply.

They all blinked at that.

"But wait, isn't that the same as fighting for all those goals?" Ruby asked confused, only to yelp as she got the same treatment as Weiss and Pyrrha. How many of those damn pieces of chalk does he have?

"It's true protecting helps those goals, but when you see someone about to get mauled by a Grimm, do any of those goals pass through your mind? Would you only protect that person if it meant helping these goals? No. Huntsman aren't people who fight for these noble causes. When they fight, their thoughts are simply, 'I want to protect'. They aren't simply the saviors of Remnant, but the protectors of it too. They are people who are willing to put their life on the line for others." He said seriously before he smirked.

"A true huntsman is someone who fights to protect with there dying will." He stated confusing the class. Their Dying...Will?

Clap

The students turned to the front to see Prof. Port clapping slowly, before applauding even harder than before.

"That...is nothing short of profound! Tsunayoshi, that was an amazing speech. Class, you can learn alot from this man. If any of you need help or simply wish to talk, you can come to Beacon's very own personal tutor. It is his job to tend to your problems after all." He said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Now! While what Tsunayoshi said is very true, a huntsman must be able to have the power to protect. Does anyone wish to demonstrate their skill in battle?"

Weiss raised her hand high "I do Professor!" She accepted eagerly.

Timeskip

After changing into combat clothes which consisted of a white combat skirt, Weiss with her fencing sword, Myrtenaster in hand waited for whatever Prof. Port was about to release from the cage.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered her on followed by Blake's "Fight well."

"Represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss told her leader in irritation.

"Oh...Sorry." Ruby apologized meekly.

"Do your best." When team RWBY turned their heads behind them, they saw Tsuna standing with a smile on his face as he waved a green foam finger that had the words 'Do Your Best' written on them. But the strangest thing about it were the eyes.

"Is that Leon?" Blake questioned hesitantly.

"I think so." Yang answered with a grin. That chameleon was so cool. She wish she had a shape shifting chameleon with her.

"Alright..." Prof. Port started after confirming Weiss was ready. "...Let the match... Begin!" He exclaimed while cutting the lock off with an axe.

The moment he did, a Grimm which resembled a boar came rushing out of the cage straight at Weiss.

Before it got to her, Weiss rolled to the side and slashed at it, only to prove futile since the Grimm was covered in some boney armor.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Prof. Port asked tauntingly. Weiss only spared him a glance and turned her focus back to the Grimm.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby encouraged.

Ignoring her, Weiss charged the Grimm which charged right back. She went to stab it, but the Grimm turned it's head so that the sword would get caught in it's tusks, before turning it's head back to Weiss and slamming it's tusks on her.

Mid air, Weiss flipped and landed on the ground and tugging on her weapon so she wouldn't lose her means of combat. The Grimm and Weiss seemed to be playing tug a war before-

"Come on Weiss, show'em who's boss."

Weiss turned her head to Ruby in anger and tried to tell her to shut up, but her moment of distraction caused her to stumble as the Grimm tugged hard, before twisting it's head, causing Weiss to let go of her weapon and watch it fly way behind the Grimm.

The Grimm once again, slammed it's tusks into Weiss and launched her back.

"Ho ho...Now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss struggled to look up a bit only to see the Grimm charging at her again. She widened her eyes and was barely able to roll to the side, causing the Grimm to hit the wall and fall on it's back due to the recoil.

Weiss ran towards her weapon before the Grimm could recover and... Slid? For some reason?

Ok she slid down and swiftly grabbed her weapon.

Ruby looked back at the Grimm, looking for a weakness and noticed it didn't have any armor under it's belly.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby was interrupted however by a very angry Weiss who finally reached her limit.

She spun around and glared at Ruby. "Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled at her. Ruby looked hurt at that. Her expression oddly resembled a kicked puppy. She just wanted to help.

However, she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Tsuna smiling at her.

"Don't worry about her. She's probably just irritated for some reason. Go talk to her after this is over." He told her.

Ruby smiled brightly, nodding at Tsuna and giving him a quick thanks before turning back to the match.

The Grimm managed to recovered and growled at Weiss, before jumping up, and spinning in place, and launched at Weiss.

Thinking quickly, Weiss summoned a blue Glyph with the symbol of a snow crystal in front of her. The Grimm crashed into the Glyph and the recoil caused it to land on it's back again.

The heiress summoned another Glyph above her which she jumped on and it momentarily turned black before she launched herself towards the Grimm and stabbed her sword into it's belly, succesfully exterminating the Grimm.

She stayed on her knees for awhile, trying to catch her breath.

"Bravo. Bravo! It appears we are Indeed in the precence of a true huntress in training." Prof. Port praised, impressed by her skill.

Tsuna sighed. It seemed Prof. Port forgot about what they literally just discussed before the match.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to do the assigned readings and stay vigilant!" With his part said, he dismissed the class.

Weiss scowled in irritation, but not at Prof. Port. She turned around and left the class, not knowing, or not caring of some of the stares she got from her team.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune, a boy with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes wondered.

Timeskip

After all classes were done for the day, Weiss was walking through the halls in search of Prof. Port until Ruby turned up at the corner behind her and called out to her.

"Weiss!"

Said teen spun around and glared at Ruby. "What?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby started only to once again be interrupted by her partner.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You're suppose to be a leader but all you've been so far, is a nuisance." She told her coldly.

Ruby scoffed at her icy tone. "What did I do?" She questioned.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you only continued to do so!" The heiress ranted in frustration.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby spoke in a softer voice. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." She reminded her partner.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Ruby thought she finally got to Weiss but instead...

"Not a team, lead by you. I've studied, and trained and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss told her in a calmer voice, but no less colder as she turned her back to Ruby.

Ruby reached out to Weiss to try and help somehow.

"Ozpin, made, a mistake." Weiss stated slowly as if to tell Ruby she didn't belong here.

That hurt.

Ruby let her arms fall limp and looked down as Weiss walked away. Hurt, and doubt filling her mind. 'Did he really...' She thought sadly.

She felt a hand ruffle her hair and she looked up to see Tsuna with his fedora shadowing his eyes and a frown etched on his face as he looked at Weiss.

"Non sei un errore, piccola rosa (You are no mistake, little rose)" He smiled warmly at her.

She tilted her head in confusion, not understanding the strange language, but before she could ask, he walked away towards Weiss.

Ruby let out a small smile. Even though she couldn't understand him, she could tell he meant to encourage her from his smile. Just his smile seemed to be enough to encourage her and make her feel better. It made her feel warm. It was like that feeling she usually only felt at moments with her family. That smile... It reminded her of... 'Mom' She thought with a sad smile.

She couldn't believe that tutor reminded her of her mom when she just met him. It hasn't even been a day!

She turned around to go back to her dorms, but bumped into someone AGAIN!

When she looked up, she saw the headmaster smiling at her. "He's quite the tutor now isn't he?"

With Weiss

Weiss was walking down the hall somewhat satisfied. Although she knew she may have been harsh to Ruby, she only said what she felt like she needed to say.

"Chaos Weiss."

She turned around to find Tsuna behind her, smiling at her. Though once again taken aback by the strange greeting, she quickly recomposed herself.

"Good evening Mr. Sawada. How can I help you?" She asked politely.

Tsuna's smile became one of amusement. "Call me Tsuna. You can drop the tone too ya know. I wanna talk to you Weiss. Come follow me." He nodded towards one of the hall ways before walking in that direction.

Though hesitant, Weiss complied with his request.

Timeskip

They came out to one of the balconies of Beacon. Tsuna stared at the sun setting into the vast, orange sky. Weiss watched him with her arms crossed, waiting a bit impatiently for what he wanted to say.

"So..." The tutor started as he turn to Weiss with a smile. "...Talk to me Weiss. What's been bothering you lately?" He asked with a knowing tone in his voice.

Weiss look down a bit, finding the right words to say. "Well...I think that I deserved to be the leader of team RWBY." She stated confidently

"Bullshit." Tsuna replied without missing a heartbeat.

Weiss widened her eyes. She didn't think a staff member of Beacon would use such vulgar language.

"Ahh but that's the thing Weiss, I am not your average staff memeber, I'm the one and only tutor of Beacon." He said with a smirk.

...She was really starting to hate whatever he's doing to read her thoughts. And if she didn't know any better, she would say he knew seeing as how his smirk just widened a tiny bit.

'Wait, we're going off topic.' She thought shaking her head to clear her thoughts before finally realizing what he said.

"How dare you...!" She glared at him before letting out a 'hmph' and turning her head away.

"Why shouldn't I be leader? I'm clearly more skilled and intelligent then Ruby. What right do you even have to decide whether I deserve the title of leader or not."

Tsuna sighed at her attitude.

"Weiss. I have the right because I myself have been given the title of leader against my will. I had a tutor of my own who taught me how to be a great leader." He told her earning a surprised look from the girl.

"A leader does not look at their subordinates as something underneath them, but as their responsibilities. As family. They do their best for their family so they don't disappoint them and in turn, their family does the best they can do to support their leader, and be there for him/her whenever they can. Ruby has been chosen to watch over you, and the rest of her team as family." He explained.

He looked back at the sky as the wind blew softly.

"Family isn't just the people who share your blood ya know." He spoke softly. Weiss noticed the far away and painful look on his face as he stared at the sky. Even though she only knew him for less then a day she could tell it looked so out of place for the man based off of his interactions with other students during the rest of the school day. It was unlike his kind, accepting, and a bit sadistic personality.

"They're the people who you make unbreakable bonds with. The people you laugh with, smile with and bond with. They're the people you love who will love you back. That is the bond that a leader and subordinate should share. Why else should a subordinate go so far for their leader? Weiss, Ruby has done everything in her power to help you so far. Sure she ignored her own studies, but during your match, she put all her effort into cheering you on and pointing out the Grimm's weakpoint. She even came to talk to you to make sure if you were all right. To see if she could help or do something to get you out of your mood."

Weiss realized that this was in fact true, and she felt shame flow through her. Even though Ruby did all that, all she did was lash out at her leader because she was so frustrated at Ruby's childish personality.

She was shocked however when she was embraced in a warm hug. A hug that made her feel so at peace. She had never really been hugged much. Not even by her own family.

Tsuna pulled back and smiled at her. "Don't blame youself so much Weiss. I know deep down, you were just worried. Worried that Ruby wasn't up for the job. You can still forge that bond between the rest of your team. At least your not completely hopeless." He teased earning him a smack on the arm from the heiress.

She huffed before turning away with a small smile on her face.

"Mr. Sawada, Than-"

Flick "Ow!"

She held her forehead as her eyes started to water. Damn it, did he really need to flick the spot where he threw that piece of chalk at her? It was still sore!

Tsuna smirked at her as she glared at him. "Don't mention it. And I already told you to call me Tsuna." He said.

He started walking away from the balcony to go back inside. "I've said what I felt you needed to hear so I'll be going back now." He waved at her from over his shoulder.

Weiss huffed and stayed a bit longer, thinking about what he told her. A small smile managed to make it's way onto her face.

"Family huh?"

Timeskip

It was already dark when Weiss arrived at her dorm. She prepared herself to make up with Ruby and just as she was about to turn the doorknob...

"NO PLEASE! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

She stared at the door with a blank expression on her face before turning the knob and opening the door. She sweatdropped however when she saw what caused the scream of anguish and obnoxious laughter.

There tied up, sitting on the floor and crying crocodile tears was Ruby, text books in her lap. However, what caused the tears was the person in front of her face.

It was Tsuna.

The man was literally right in front of Ruby's face, holding a Leon tray of cookies and was munching and crunching them very slowly and loudly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Weiss could see that glint all the way from the door.

Yang was on the floor laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She was filming as much of this on her scoll as she could, but try as she might, she couldn't stop rolling on the floor while laughing at Ruby's screams of anguish.

Blake had a hand on her mouth, banging her fist on her bed and was trying her best to surpress her laughter, but Ruby's scream took the cake for her. She too had tears in her eyes as both her and Yang's face were red from their own laughter.

Taking notice of Weiss, Tsuna turned his head towards her and waved.

"Oh hi Weiss! I'm just giving Ruby a little tutoring session over here. Ruby stumbled upon me and asked me for some tutoring and my bleeding heart just wouldn't allow me to deny a student in need."

He clutched his chest for a dramatic effect, although his smirk ruined it.

"It's her first day here in Beacon and she's only 15 so I'm only giving her a very light session. As punishment, I eat cookies slowly in front of her face for each wrong answer she gets on questions I ask her." He explained much to Ruby's horror. This was light? She took back anything she ever said about this man reminding her of her mom! He's a demon!

He turned back to Ruby with a sweet smile on his face. A little too sweet.

"Unfortunately I ran out of cookies, and I need to go now Ruby. Don't worry, I'll come over to tutor you every once in awhile. Sweet dreams~" He said, bidding farewall with a mischievous smirk on his face as he closed the door.

Ruby swore even that damn chamemleon looked like he was smirking throughout the whole session.

Thus, Ruby was left to study on her own, although she could no longer read through her own tears.

Weiss just stared at Ruby, before she started chuckling, which turned into giggling, before it turned into full blown laughter.

Her teammates stared at her in surprise. Even Ruby's crocodile tears magically stopped to allow Ruby to stare.

After calming herself down she walked up to Ruby and started untying the ropes. During the process, she spotted a mug "Ruby, how do you take your coffee?" She asked.

The leader was taken aback by the question. "Uhhh I-I don't-"

"Just answer the question." Weiss interrupted impatiently.

"A cream and 5 sugars!" Ruby spoke hastily.

Weiss sighed "Don't move." She told Ruby. She grabbed the mug and left, only to magically appear a few seconds later with it full of coffee and handed it to Ruby. Who looked confused at first, before smiling at the heiress.

"Thanks Weiss." She said. Weiss shifted a bit nervously, not very used to being nice. "Ruby...I think you have what it takes to be a leader... So I will be the best teammate you'll ever have." She said in confidence.

"Hey, you seem to be forgetting about some people!"

Ruby and Weiss were both taken into a one armed hug from Yang, as Blake walked towards them with a smile on her face.

"You mean We'll be the best teammates you'll ever have!" Yang exclaimed with a bright grin on her face as Blake nodded.

Ruby look at her teammates with a bright smile on her face. "Girls..." She grinned at them before placing her coffee down and tackling them all in a group hug "...Your already the best teammates I'll ever have!" She shouted happily at them.

Tsuna was leaning on the wall beside the door with a smile on his face, hearing everything that was said with his trained ears. He stood up and left.

"I'll tutor these kids with my Dying Will."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or RWBY_**

=

"So let me get this straight."

There were quite a few things Glynda Goodwitch believed were necessary when teaching.

Ground Rules, appropriate punishment when needed, honest opinions, good advice and so on and so on.

"After shocking a student awake in a literal sense, using lightning, you proceeded to have a little 'tutoring session' with him which somehow resulted in blowing up the student and the wall, using an explosive you pulled out from Oum knows where."

...Anything she just mentioned was not what she believed was necessary when teaching.

Tsuna huffed and turned his head away haughtily. "Why I never... Glynda, first, Call me Tsuna. Please relay that message to the staff so I don't have to repeat myself over and over. Second, he had it coming. He told me to come in the morning, so I did just that. I sacrificed my sleep to tutor."

Glynda could only stare at the man in front of her as he continued listing off excuses. When screams were heard in the morning throughout Beacon, she had dismissed it as a student doing something stupid. When explosions and the destruction of a wall were heard throughout Beacon, naturally she and some other teachers dashed to the scene to investigate.

Then they come to the scene of a fried student on the floor who looked as black as coal thanks to that explosion, a text book in his hand, and Tsuna, with his face in his palm, sighing in what seemed to be disappointment as he shook his head.

Now, here were Glynda, Ozpin and what Glynda saw as a pain in the ass, discussing the recent events in Ozpin's office.

"...What do I find when I come in? The student who requested tutoring asleep. I tried to wake him up, but noooo he gave me the finger and went back to sleep. That was unfair for me, so I thought I would, charge him up for the day if you will."

Tsuna smirked at the memory of the student's reaction to that wake up call. Nobody disturbs his sleep for tutoring in the morning, without. Getting. Any. Tutoring.

"Third, I started off with questions he should already know the answer to before making him study more. Of course he had to suffer some punishment for not even being able to answer questions as easy as 'what useful features do faunas have that humans don't.' Who in their first year of highschool doesn't at least know that faunas have night vison."

Ozpin sighed before taking a sip of coffee from his mug. It was far too early for him to be dealing with this situation. He should have seen this coming... Ok, he kind of did see this coming.

Unfortunately, not even he could have anticipated a fried student and a giant hole through the wall as a result of Tsuna's tutoring.

"Please Tsuna, at least hold back on any destruction of the school property and serious injuries." He pleaded.

Glynda whipped her head towards him in shock, no doubt not expecting him to simply ask the man to tone down the damages and avoid serious injuries.

"What!? Ozpin you can't seriously be allowing this can you!? He fried a student TWICE!!! Once for awakening the student, and another time for getting a few incorrect answers!" She yelled at him, hoping he would get it through his apparently thick skull that torture would befit what Tsuna liked to call 'Tutoring'.

"Tsuna knows what he's doing. Though his methods are... Questionable, they get his teachings across and don't result in serious injuries at the very least. This incident didn't end in any serious injuries now did it? " The headmaster explained.

"Yes, miraculously it didn't end that way thanks to aura. Isn't that ridiculous. The student was expecting some sort of harm and put up his Aura after he was shocked awake! That doesn't excuse what could've happened had the explosion been too powerful, the fact that the student was shocked awake, or the fact that we have a hole in the wall! This... This torture isn't meant for the students!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow challengingly at her.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm too harsh? Please Glynda if anything my tutoring is too soft."

Glynda glared at the man and he scoffed at her.

"My tutor was just as hard, no. Scratch that, he was a lot worse when he tutored me back when I was 14 Glynda. A hole in the wall would've been the least of my problems when I got an answer wrong."

Seeing his assistant's disbelief, Ozpin decided to speak up.

"Glynda. This is the best I can ask from him. Knowing him, he won't take any less."

He casted a glance towards the tutor, who grinned and gave him a piece sign in response.

"If a serious incident occurs then I'm sorry to say Tsuna, but you will be asked to leave."

Tsuna shrugged at that, apparently having no problems. "Sure. I'll keep in mind to tone down the explosions enough to not destroy walls and cause serious injury. I'm not doing anything about my wake up calls though."

He smirked back at the glare aimed at him from Glynda, before he remembered something and grinned at her. "Oh Glynda~" He said in a sing-song voice.

Said teacher's eyebrow started twitching violently as she bit back a groan, already knowing what he was about to to say. She hoped beyond hope that he forgot but alas, it was for naught.

"It seems your class is up next today on my schedule for me to observe~"

'Oum, sometimes I wonder if he's trying to torture the teachers too!' Glynda screamed in her head, refusing to give the infuriating man the satisfaction of watching her lose her cool.

Ozpin coughed in his hand to gain the attention of the two and to stiffle the chuckle that he wanted to let out. The knowing look in Tsuna's eye told him that he had been found out.

"In any case, your free to go for now Tsuna. Please remember to tone down the destruction." He reminded the tutor.

Tsuna turned around and walked towards the elevator. Just before he entered the elevator doors he turned his head back and once again smirked at the two.

"I said I'll keep in mind to tone down the destruction level. I make no promises."

He chuckled before the doors closed and he was taken back down so he could go back to tutoring anyone who needed, or requested it.

Glynda turned her head and stared blankly at Ozpin.

"Remind me again why we hired him as Beacon's tutor?"

This time, Ozpin did chuckle before taking another sip out of his mug.

"Why? Why else but for the benefit of the students of course."

He was smirking that same annoying smirk that the infuriating tutor had behind his mug. Glynda fully trusted her instincts for this one.

 ** _Timeskip_**

Tsuna gazed down at the panting Jaune with calculating eyes.

Currently, Jaune and a student by the name of Cardin Winchester were sparring in the dimly lit arena.

Cardin has burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim.

The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

It was a completely one-sided fight. Cardin layed his mace on his shoulder and stared at Jaune before chuckling in arrogance.

Barely catching his breath, Jaune stood up and charged blindly at Cardin with a battle cry.

He swung his sword down at his opponent only for Cardin to sidestep out of the way and swing almost lazily at Jaune.

Luckily, Jaune had his shield between him and Cardin's mace which resulted in him being launched back as his shield was launched away from him.

Jaune got up and once more and charged at Cardin again.

This time, Cardin blocked the sword and started pushing Jaune back.

Cardin was obviously physically stronger than Jaune, shown by the trembling of the blonde's body as he struggled to push back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Over my dead-"

Jaune was interrupted when his opponent kneed him in the gut, causing him to drop his sword and fall down, holding his stomach in pain while groaning.

Cardin held his mace up and was about to bring it down on Jaune, but stopped himself when a buzzer sounded and lights were switched on, brightening the arena and the rest of the classroom.

"That's enough."

Cardin glanced to the side and saw Glynda walking calmly between him and Jaune without facing either of them.

Cardin took a step back as Glynda looked at both him and Jaune before pulling out a device called a scroll, showing a filled up green bar under his picture, and a nearly empty red bar under Jaune's, which were also displayed on the walls of the arena for students to see.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and the official may call the match."

She turned her head to Jaune as he sat up.

"Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or better to move to a more... Defensive strategy."

Jaune took out his scroll and saw the aura of everyone in his team including himself.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowulf, now would we." She asked rhetorically.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin mumbled before swinging his mace on his shoulders and walked away.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away!"

At that announcement, team RWBY -minus Blake who couldn't be seen near them- practically bounced in their seats in excitement. Pyrrha, who was sitting next to the three noticed Ruby seemed absolutely exhausted for some reason.

Maybe it had something to do with the screams of anguish and terror coming from team RWBY's dorm for the past few nights.

She would ask about it later.

"It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing. Those who compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

Tsuna appeared behind Glynda and spoke to all the students with a smile.

"In that case, I volunteer my services to anyone who wishes for combat tutoring. So come back here after classes if you want. Like Glynda said, you will be representing all of Vale. I'll make sure you all train like you've never trained before."

Everyone was a little surprised by that. They didn't expect the tutor to know much about combat. But then again, anyone who could take down a person by throwing a piece chalk at their forehead is probably a monster.

Tsuna gave a quick, subtle glance to Jaune and then to Pyrrha -who seemed to look at Jaune sadly- before he walked away.

 ** _Timeskip_**

The sound of whispering could be heard in the cafeteria as Tsuna casually walked around the cafeteria with a tray of food, looking around for a table to sit at.

The students were surprised when Tsuna walked into the cafeteria, took a tray of food, and started walking around in search of a table to sit at.

Tsuna paid them no heed in favor of searching for a table.

He caught sight of team RWBY and JNPR sitting together and thought about sitting with them.

Despite his methods of tutoring, Ruby continued to ask for his help so she could catch up to the rest of the students. She was a fifteen year old girl who skipped about two years of school because of her potential as a Huntress.

Not because of her brain power.

He was often with team RWBY and occasionally team JNPR because of the fact Ruby was the student he tutored most. Others quit after one or two sessions.

Weird.

He went to walk towards them which none of the teens noticed before he heard a cry of pain that wasn't caused by him.

That wasn't good.

"Ow that hurts!"

He heard someone speak in a... British accent?

He turned his head towards the noise and saw team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester, bullying a rabbit faunas.

The faunas looked to be a second year

with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She had long brown ears and wore the Beacon uniform.

Team CRDL laughed at the girl and Tsuna could see Cardin pulling her rabbit ears.

"Please stop." She pleaded them. They ignored her though and Cardin kept on pulling her ear.

"See. I told you they were real." The bully told his teammates.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

All of the sudden, the four bullies found giant holes in their chest, blood gushing out like a waterfall right where there heart would've been at. Their eyes widened in shock as they fell to their knees and-

"The lady is asking you to stop."

It was like a hot knife cutting through butter.

All of the sudden, team CRDL found themselves in the positions they were in before they were shot, cold sweat running down their forehead and knees trembling, before passing out. Cardin, because if this, let go of the faunas' ears.

The faunas looked bewildered that they suddenly passed out, but before she had any time to wonder what happened to them, she felt a hand patting her head. She had to stop herself from leaning into the hand.

Rabbits liked a pat on the head just as much as cats do.

"Chaos. I'm Tsuna. Beacon's very own tutor. You've probably heard of me already. What's your name?"

She turned around to have a look at Tsuna and saw him smiling warmly at her, causing her to get a bit flustered.

"O-Oh... Hello. I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina. Were you the one who did this?" She asked shyly, gesturing to team CRDL.

Tsuna turned away with a smirk on his face, glancing in a certain direction before walking away.

"Oh you flatter me Velvet. I don't know what your talking about."

As he walked away, he caught sight of a certain blonde teacher narrowing her eyes at him from where she stood.

 ** _Timeskip_**

There was tension in Ozpin's office.

After Glynda brought Tsuna to Ozpin's office and started to tell Tsuna it wasn't necessary to interfere because things were under control, things kinda started to go downhill.

Tsuna, remembering his own life as a victim of bullying since kindergarden told Glynda she was a dumbass.

Thus leading up to the tension now.

Ozpin almost choked on his coffee at the blunt insult. There wasn't anyone who would even dare to indirectly insult Glynda, fearing her wrath. Well, there was an exeption *cough cough Qrow cough cough* but he was a very unique individual.

Now that he thought about it, so was Tsuna.

"If we stopped Cardin then the students will think we side with the faunas! Before we know it, the whole media would come to the same conclusion. It's unfair, we know but the public is so racist nowadays that helping the faunas in any kind of way means you side with them. Beacon and it's teacher's are suppose to beneutral Mr. Sawada." She explained through gritted teeth and a dark glare aimed at Tsuna for his insult.

Tsuna had a hand on his fedora, which shadowed his eyes and he had an unreadable expression on his face before he lifted up his fedora slightly, which caused Glynda to falter at the cold look she received from those usually warm, but mischievous hazel eyes.

"I don't give a shit about any of that."

He looked towards Ozpin and they seemed to communicate with their eyes, before Ozpin smiled slightly, nodding, as if approving something.

With that, Tsuna walked off towards the elevator, the usual smirk back on his face.

Glynda looked enraged at the fact that he literally said he didn't give a shit about problems Beacon might have to face because of his actions.

"Glynda, about your earlier question about why we hired Tsuna as a tutor."

Glynda turned to Ozpin with a raised eyebrow, asking him to continue, irritation still evident on her face.

"Students draw lines between those they aren't close with to hide their personal problems. Lines that tutors will cross. One which a teacher will not. A tutor will involve themselves in their students problem, where as teachers wait for students to come to them."

A thoughtful look came across Glynda's face.

"It's natural for someone to hide their problems from people they aren't close to. Most students will hide problems from teachers. After all, only being there to educate doesn't exactly build the closest of bonds. Tutors however, are private for a reason. They will build a bond with their students because they aren't only limited with hour or two with their students. They aren't just their to educate their students, they will be there for the students."

He paused to take a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Where as teachers will teach students about society and the world, tutors will make sure you can stand in it. They will not help you up when you fall, but make sure you won't trip. And if you do fall, they make sure you can pick yourself back up. That is what marks a fine line between a tutor and a teacher. A tutor, always makes sure he knows his students problems. A tutor doesn't have any superior. Only their students to care about."

He smirked a bit before saying one last line that surprised Glynda.

"And this one does it with his Dying Will."

 ** _Timeskip_**

He walked out of the elevator and headed straight for the balcony for some fresh air.

On his way there, he saw Pyrrha walking down the hallway with a downcast expresssion on her face.

"Chaos Pyrrha. Everything going alright?"

She was startled a little by the sudden question but noticed it was just Tsuna and sighed in relief as he chuckled.

"Didn't mean to scare ya that badly."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I was just surprised that's all. Everything is just fi-"

"Don't even try to finish that sentence."

She blinked before looking at the tutor in confusion.

"I'm not stupid. I can tell when someone is troubled. It's a tutor's job to know their students problems. Are you trying to get me fired for that chalk to the forehead?" He asked jokingly.

Pyrrha giggled a bit before pondering whether she should tell him about Jaune's problem or not.

"Ahhh so your just worried about Jaune huh?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tsuna with wide eyes at his question. He merely smirked at her.

Pyrrha sighed at being found out before she even said anything. Was there anything students could hide from him?

"Not really."

...Well that answers that question.

"It's just... I want to help him get stronger. But he doesn't want help. He thinks he's worthless unless he can do it on his own." She told him sadly.

"He told you he faked his transcripts and that he didn't really belong here didn't he?" Tsuna asked rhetorically.

Pyrrha gasped in shock before looking at Tsuna with pleading eyes, not caring about how he knew. "Please Mr. Sawada! Don't tell Ozpin about it! It's always been Jaune's dream to be a hero and-"

"Wow your head over heels for that boy aren't you." Tsuna stated in amusement.

She blinked before registering what he said and turning as red as her hair.

"Wha- n-no i-it's n-not like that! I-I'm just worried as a friend! Yeah! A friend!" She said flustered while waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head.

Tsuna burst into laughter while clutching his stomach. Pyrrha pouted a bit at him and crossed her arms, her face back to normal save the pink tint on her cheeks due to embarrassment.

After calming down, he smiled gently at Pyrrha before ruffling her hair. "Don"t worry Pyrrha. I won't rat him out anytime soon."

After getting his hand off her head she looked at him gratefully. "Thank you Mr. Sawada. May I ask why?" She asked in curiosity.

"Call me Tsuna. I guess you could say... He reminds me quite a bit about someone I know well."He answered as he walked back towards the balcony, leaving a confused Pyrrha.

 ** _Timeskip_**

"What should I do?" Jaune questioned from his spot on the ground as he looked up at the stars. Apparently, Cardin had been eavesdropping on his talk with Pyrrha. Now the stupid bully is blackmailing Jaune into doing his homework and being his errand boy!

"Well that's up to you to decide."

Startled, Jaune turned his head behind him to find Tsuna walking towards him, smiling.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna said nothing at first as he went to sit down beside Jaune. "You know Jaune, you remind me quite a bit about someone I know."

Confused about the sudden topic, but more curious, he gave Tsuna his full attention, because he really didn't know much about the tutor, and it seemed what he wanted to say was important.

"Since he was a child, he was known as nothing but a loser. He was bullied alot. He could never make any friends and never really did anything about it. 'How could a loser like me even hope to accomplish anything?' was what he thought most of the time. He always ran away. He sometimes got scared of his own shadow as a child. His mother was a gentle and kind soul. But she was oblivious to her son's situation and never did much to help." He gained far away look in his eyes as he spoke.

Jaune seemed to get depressed with each sentence that went on. So he was a good for nothing loser who couldn't do anything? Was that what Tsuna was telling him?

"That child was me Jaune."

It took a few moments for his brain to process what the tutor said, but when he did, all he could do was mechanically turn his head to Tsuna and ask the most intelligent question his brain could muster at the moment.

"Say what now?"

...He still needed some time.

Tsuna chuckled at his expression. "It's true. In fact, I shouldn't even be here right now. I shouldn't have become the person I am now from the path in life I was taking. I would've stayed as a good for nothing my whole life."

He took off his fedora as leon climbed onto his fluffy hair. They both stared at it for a long time with a fond smile on their faces, which Jaune noticed.

'Is there something special about it?' The boy wondered.

"But all that changed when a spawn of a devil came crashing into my life."

Jaune sweatdropped as he noticed Tsuna say it with a smile.

"He came in and told me that he was gonna be my tutor from then on. I thought he was absolutely ridiculous. At first, I tried to ignore him. To push him away. His tutoring sessions were even worse than mine. They were hell." He told Jaune with a sweatdrop.

Jaune grew pale at the description. Worse than Tsuna's tutoring? He didn't even want to imagine that.

Tsuna's eyes grew soft as he thought back to when that spartan first came into his life.

"But... Since he came, I started to make friends. And before I knew it, they became my family. As time went by, I had to make a decision that would make him leave, or stay. He left."

Jaune widened his eyes as Tsuna adapted a solemn look on his face.

"I realized that I never really changed at all, and I was still a no-good loser after he left." Tsuna shook his head as he chuckled, confusing Jaune.

"But he came back, with the craziest loophole that he found in my decision which allowed him to stay. He made me realize that I haven't changed much. Maybe I wouldn't have changed at all. But I also realized that things were clearly different. Alot different from when he first came into my life."

Jaune listened intently. Wondering if maybe, just maybe he could find the answer to his dilemma by the end of the story.

"Because I had my family. The people who I laughed with, bonded with, and smiled with, to help me out whenever I needed them. My tutor may have been crazy, and I never really agreed with most of his decisions, but everything I am, everthing I have now, I owe it all to him."

He put his fedora back on his head and he smiled warmly at Jaune.

"So let me tell you the same words he told me back when I realized how precious my bonds really were."

He stood up, his back facing Jaune as a nightly breeze started to pick up.

"It's a wonderful thing Jaune."

Jaune stared at Tsuna in wonder, before looking at his own two hands as he thought of the bonds he made with his team and team RWBY.

His friends.

He had his team to rely on. Hell, Pyrrha literally tried to help him out and he took that kindness and shoved it in her face. All because he was being too arrogant and wanted to do everything on his own.

He had his own friends that he could rely on. Friends that would help him out whenever he needed them.

All he wanted was to be strong enough to help them. To be there when they needed him. And they wanted the same thing.

But... What will he do now? Cardin has blackmail information and if he doesn't do what the bully wants, then he can kiss Beacon academy goodbye.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tsuna. "Jaune, just do what you believe is right. I know you can pull through this."

He took his hand off Jaune's shoulder and headed back to the door. Just when he reached it, he stopped.

"A lie you commit to so hard you'd die for it. Is that really any different from the truth?"

The question caused Jaune to panic.

Did Tsuna know he lied his way into Beacon? Shoot he shouldn't of thought of that! Tsuna could read minds damn it!

"Jaune, I know you lied your way into Beacon. That you didn't earn your spot here."

Jaune grew very pale. Was this it? Was it over for him now?

"So change that."

Jaune blinked. Did he hear that right?

Tsuna smirked as he turned his head to Jaune. "Why don't you commit to that lie until you carve it to become the truth. Stick through to it with your dying will."

 ** _Timeskip_**

It was the day of the field trip for the students, with Glynda as their supervisor. They were going to be assigned something to do in forever falls. The students marveled at it's beauty. The red leaves, which cover not only the trees and bushes, but the ground to. It was beautiful.

Even Glynda had to admit the scene was perfect. Except...

"Mr. Sawada, please tell me why you decided to join us on this field trip?" She asked in a whisper through gritted teeth to the smirking man walking next to her.

"I don't want to stay cooped up inside Beacon when another class is going on a field trip." He answered simply.

The students could practically feel the irritation rolling of Glynda.

Such was her irritation towards the tutor.

She took a few moments to calm herself down, before turning towards the students and explaining what they were here for. The students were to collect samples in a jar from the trees deep in the forest for Prof. Peaches. Glynda was merely here to make sure they didn't die while doing so. They were told to stick together because the Grimm lurk around in this forest and to meet back in this spot by 4:00.

Cardin tugged on Jaune shirt a bit, almost making him drop the suitcase and the jars.

"C'mon buddy, let's go." The bully spoke in a light tone.

Jaune looked down a bit before looking towards his teamates. Nora and Ren were walking deeper into the forest, while Pyrrha stayed behind and stared back at Jaune.

They stared at each other for a bit, before Jaune looked back down and followed Cardin, causing Pyrrha to release a sigh, and walking towards her teamates.

Timeskip

Team CRDL could be seen relaxing on the ground. Jaune walked towards them holding six jars of sap, before placing them on the ground and falling down with them, exhausted.

"Hey, great work Jauney-boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" He asked in the same light tone.

Jaune seemed to be in a bit of a daze as he answered him. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff."

Waving off that piece of information, Cardin stood up and walked up to Jaune. "Great, great great. So, Jaune, I bet your asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of sap, when there's only five of us."

"That is one of the many questions I asked myself today, yes." He said still looking a bit dazed before sitting up.

Cardin smirked evilly "Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune groaned.

 ** _Yet Another Timeskip._**

Team CRDL and Jaune could be seen lying down on the grass on a small hill. Beyond the hill was team RWBY and JNPR, collecting sap for themselves. Team CRDL however, had their sights set on a certain red head.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Payback." The bully answered with a frown, not looking at Jaune.

Following his gaze, Jaune saw Pyrrha collecting sap from a tree. "Pyrrha?"

"What are you-" He was interrupted by Cardin as the bully smacked the ground with his fist. "That's the girl. Red-haired know it all. Thinks she's so smart. We were suppose to get that stupid tutor too, but we didn't know he was coming so he'll have to wait."

Cardin took out a cardboard box from behind him that had the letter W on it. "Alright boys, last night Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps and now, we're gonna put'em to work."

Russel, a member of team Cardin who had a green mohawk and the same shade of blue eyes as Jaune, pat said teen on the back in approval with a smirk on his face as Jaune laughed nervously.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things, love sweets. I'm thinking of teaching her a thing or two." Cardin stated.

After getting up, Cardin shoved one of the jars of tree saps into Jaune's arms. "And your gonna be the one to do it." He said implying for Jaune to throw the sap right at Pyrrha.

"Do what?" The implication went unnoticed by Jaune.

"Hit her with the sap." He ordered the blonde, dropping the light tone he was using earlier, before getting right into Jaune's face.

"Either that or I'll have a nice chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." He told him, shoving him lightly.

Jaune looked down at the jar. He looked to see team CRDL smirking at him and he knew they would beat him up if he refused.

He turned back to Pyrrha and put his arm back, ready to throw the jar before Tsuna's words echoed in his mind.

 _"It's a wonderful thing Jaune."_

Jaune's hand started to tremble as he thought of his time with his team, and team RWBY

 _"A lie you commit to so hard you'd die for it. It that really any different from the truth?"_

He shut his eyes tightly as his entire body started to shake.

 _"Why don't you commit to that lie until you carve it to become the truth. Stick through to it with your dying will."_

Jaune snapped his eyes open, a fire burning in his eyes before he turned to Cardin and said simply. "No."

"What did you say?" The bully asked with an edge in his voice.

Jaune didn't falter as his grip on the jar tightened. "I said, NO!" And he threw the jar right at Cardin, spilling the sap all over him.

Cardin looked down at his armor before looking at Jaune menacingly. "Ohhh, you've done it now."

Jaune grew worried for a second before mentally shaking his head and stood strong. He looked back at Cardin with unwavering resolve, even when he was taken by the shoulders by the rest of team CRDL and placed right in front of their leader.

He was shoved onto the ground by the bully, before Cardin picked him up by the collar and punched him in the face, sending him back to the ground with the black eye.

"You know that wasn't very smart Jauney boy." He went up to Jaune and picked him up by the collar again. "I'll be sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces!"

"I don't care, what you do to me." Jaune's eyes were cloudy for a bit before he looked at Cardin, and the cloudiness disappeared and the conviction was back. "You're not, messing with my team."

Cardin lifted him up higher as the bully narrowed his eyes on Jaune. "What, you think talk like that makes you tough? You think your a big shot? You think your a big strong man now?" And to Cardin's anger, Jaune actually smiled mockingly at him.

With a battle cry, Cardin pulled his arm back and punched Jaune in the face again, but as he made contact, a bright light came out of the blue, blinding team CRDL. All Cardin could register in his mind though, was the pain in his hand that caused him to drop Jaune on the ground with a cry of pain.

Jaune looked at Cardin in confusion, before looking at his own hands and noticed them glowing white, the same color as his aura.

He was kicked back down to the ground by one of the members of team CRDL.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said as he stood above Jaune menacingly.

A loud roar got Cardin to look behind him to see an Ursa. The Ursa looked like a bear, but bigger. It had black fur and boney spikes all over it's body that showed it was a creature of Grimm. It had red eyes, a boney helmet over it's head and sharp teeth and claws.

It growled at the teens before standing on it's hind legs and sniffed the air, catching the scent of the tree sap, and went back down on all fours, right in front of Cardin and roared once more at the team. Cardin's teamates turned tail and ran. Screaming "That's an Ursa!" In fear.

Cardin looked back at the Ursa in fear and the Ursa smacked Cardin aside, revealing Jaune. The Ursa paid no attention to Jaune though and went straight to Cardin, who started to crawl back to escape the Ursa's close proximity. Cardin put up his mace desperately, but the Ursa just smacked it aside in front of Jaune.

Jaune looked at the mace and then to the path that Cardin's teammates ran to before steeling himself.

 ** _With Team RWBY and JNPR_**

A roar was heard throughout the forest, alarming the teens. "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

They were startled when team CRDL were seen running away, minus Cardin yelling "Ursa, Ursa!"

Russel ran straight into Yang and she lifted him up by the collar. "What? Where!?"

Russel pointed back nervously towards the direction he ran from. "There! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar in shock. "Jaune!" She called out in worry.

Hearing her, Ruby looked at Pyrrha before turning to her team and spoke in a serious voice. "Yang! You and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch!"

Russel as wrestled out of Yang's grip and kept on running. Yang paid no mind to that as she and Blake left to go get Glynda. "You two! Go with them. There could be more." Pyrrha ordered them as she and Ruby took out their weapons.

 ** _With Cardin and Jaune_**

Cardin was running away from the Ursa, but it proved to be futile as the Ursa jumped over Cardin and swiped it's claw at him. Luckily, his aura prevented him from getting cut by those sharp claws, but they still launched him back.

Injured, Cardin tried to crawl away, but the Ursa easily caught up to him.

This was the scene that Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss arrived to. "Oh no!" Pyrrha cried out.

The Ursa raised it's claw as Cardin raised his arm and closed his eyes in fear, and swiped it at Cardin, only for Jaune to get between them with his shield stopping the claw in it's place. Cardin lowered his arm and opened his eyes when he realized there was no pain and saw Jaune struggling.

Weiss got into her battle stance, ready to help out Jaune only for Pyrrha to tell her to wait.

They watched as Jaune pushed the claw away, and swung his sword at it. The sword wasn't able to cut through the Ursa's skin but it did cause the Ursa to stumble. It regained it's balance and shot it's arm straight at Jaune, only for the blonde to roll out of the way.

The Ursa swung it's arm at Jaune which he managed to jump over, but the Ursa wasn't done. It shot it's other arm at Jaune and this time, it hit him, launching him back. He rolled on the ground, but managed to stoo himself and get up, before charging straight past Cardin and towards the Ursa.

He jumped at the Ursa and attempted to swing his sword at it, but the Ursa swatted Jaune aside. Jaune got up once again and checked his scroll, which he managed to strap onto his shield, and noticed his aura was in the red.

He looked up as the Ursa roared, and despite the low amount of aura he had, he charged at it once again and it charged at Jaune, both going for the final blow.

It was as if time went by slowly as the Ursa raised his claw, and Jaune raised his sword. Pyrrha noticed that the Ursa's claw was gonna get to Jaune before Jaune could get to it, and raised her hand as it glowed black.

But a hand grabbed her hand, dissipating the glow. She turned her head to see Tsuna shaking his head, making Pyrrha look at him like he was crazy. 'If nothing is done, Jaune will die!' She thought in panic.

"This battle rides on whether Jaune finds his resolve or not."

The three girls looked at Tsuna in disbelief and saw him smirking at Jaune.

Jaune knew the claw was about to get to him first. He knew! But... He couldn't, he wouldn't give up! 'If I can't do this then I might as well leave Beacon. Maybe I don't need to be strong, but if I can't even protect someone like a Huntsman should be able to, then I can't hope to be a hero! I'll fight with my dying will!'

At the moment, Jaune's eyes flashed electric green.

 **Crackle**

Pyrrha and the others heard a crackle of lightning, causing them to turn their attention back to the fight. Tsuna's smirk became even wider when he saw the shade of green in Jaune's eyes.

 **Crackle**

The crackle was head again, and this time, Jaune's shield became coated with green lightning, before the lightning expanded itself a big deal.

The Ursa hit the coat of Lightning and got a nasty shock, as Jaune swung his lightning coated sword, decapitating the Ursa of it's head.

The three girls stood there with their jaws to the ground.

Jaune sheathed his sword as his eyes turned back to normal. He walked up to Cardin and gave him a hand, which Cardin took. "Holy crap Jaune."

Jaune tightened his grip on Cardin's hand as he got in his face. "Don't, ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again."

Now normally, Cardin would've done the exact opposite and keep on bullying Jaune, but something in Jaune's eye stopped him from even speaking. For a moment, he could've sworn they flashed electric green before returning back to normal.

The blonde released his grip on Cardin's hand and walked away from him.

As Jaune walked, he looked up at the sky in thought. 'What was that... That feeling deep inside me?' He wondered. He was kind of numb to what he just did. He didn't know how to react. All he remembered was a strange feeling building up inside him. He didn't really know how to describe it.

"Jaune!"

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called out. He was surprised when he saw who were waiting for him. "Pyrrha? Weiss? Ruby? Tsuna?"

Ruby and Pyrrha ran up to him with big grins on their faces. Weiss and Tsuna were walking up to him with smirks on their faces.

"Jaune you found your semblance! That's amazing!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Happy for her partner.

"That was awesome Jaune! You were all like, 'HAAAA!' and 'RAAAH!' and then you cut it's head off with your semblance!" Ruby spoke rapidly with childish glee.

"I will admit, that was an impressive display coming from you." Weiss said with her arms crossed. The blonde really couldn't tell if she was complimenting him or insulting him.

"That wasn't his semblance."

The four teens turned their heads to Tsuna. They became confused by his words.

"That didn't even have anything to do with aura." He revealed. They looked surprised by that.

"Wait, if that wasn't my semblance or it didn't involve my aura, then what was-" Jaune couldn't finish his question because of the sudden exhaustiom that took over his body. He fell and would've hit the ground if not for Tsuna.

Catching him, Tsuna put Jaune's arm around his shoulder and carried Jaune. He chuckled seeing the exhausted look on the blonde's face.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get you somewhere to rest." The brunette suggested.

They walked through the forest for awhile before encountering Glynda along with Yang and Blake.

"Is everybody ok?" Glynda asked in a concerned voice just as Nora and Ren came running towards them.

"Everything's fine Glynda. You can thank Jaune for that." Tsuna informed her while casting a glance to Jaune who gave the surprised group a weak smile.

"Jaune did?" Blake asked for confirmation to which Ruby nodded at.

"You should've seen him! He was all like..." Ruby went on telling them what happened with Pyrrha correcting some things Ruby may have exaggerated.

Jaune watched his friends interact with each other and couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. "Tsuna..." He called out in a tired voice.

Tsuna turned to Jaune with a curious look on his face. "Yes Jaune?"

Jaune didn't drop his gaze from his team, but his smile seemed to get even wider. "It really is a wonderful thing."

Tsuna's eyes softened as he looked at the boy.

"It is isn't it."

Timeskip

Jaune looked up at the night sky from one of the roofs of Beacon. The class just came back from the trip and after some much needed rest, Jaune came up here to star gaze.

"No Cardin tonight?"

Jaune didn't turn to the voice, already knowing who it came from.

"I thought you two were best buds." Pyrrha came up to him and gave him an expectant look.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune started as he turned to look at her. "...I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and..I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head." He admitted.

Pyrrha interrupted him before he could speak again. "Jaune. It's ok."

Jaune smiled, glad that she had forgiven him. A smile which Pyrrha returned. "Your team really misses their leader you know."

"You should come down." She said as she headed for her teams dorms. "Ren made pancakes~ No syrup though. You can thank Nora for that. "

"Wait!" Jaune called out. Pyrrha turned around to Jaune, wondering what else he wanted to say.

Jaune averted his eyes from her and started rubbing his arm nervously. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened. Would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter."

Pyrrha turned away from him and it saddened Jaune, even though he should have expected her to reject his plead. He didn't notice the smirk that grew on Pyrrha's face.

She started to walk up to Jaune and shoved him to the ground. "Hey!" He cried out.

"Your stance is all wrong." She said. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

Though confused at first, he realized she accepted his plea when she put her hand out for him and smiled. "Let's try that again."

Once again, Tsuna's words rang in his head.

 _"He made me realize that I haven't changed much. Maybe I wouldn't have changed at all. But I also realized that things were clearly different. Alot different from when he first came into my life."_

Images of his team and team RWBY flashed through his head.

 _"Because I had my family. The people who I laughed with, bonded with, and smiled with, to help me out whenever I needed them."_

He smiled and took Pyrrha's hand, allowing her to help him up.

"Don't forget about me."

The teens looked to where the voice came from and weren't that surprised to see Tsuna. They were kind of getting used to him popping out of nowhere.

"You still need to gain control of that power you used earlier Jaune." He reminded the boy. "I'll come and help you out along with Pyrrha." He smirked

"I'll make you train with your Dying Will."

Jaune wasn't too sure, but he was starting to understand what exactly Tsuna means by 'Do it with your Dying Will'. If it was what he thought it was, he would start to take a liking to the phrase.

 ** _A.N. Chapter two is done._** ** _If I wanted to be honest, I had a debate with myself on whether I should end this chapter with Tsuna telling team RWBY and JNPR about Dying Will Flames, or the ending I have now. In the end, I didn't want to change the scene where Pyrrha forgave Jaune. So I stuck with this one. I decided that team RWBY and JNPR -apart from Jaune and maybe Pyrrha- will find out about the flames on a later chapter._** ** _Although I'm still kind of unsatisfied with how I ended this chapter. I would change it and think of a better one but I've already wrote over 8000 words and I went through the trouble of proof reading._** ** _Forgive me for giving this chapter a lazy ending._** ** _Until next chapter. See ya!_**


	3. chapter 3

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed with an umcharacteristic smile as team RWBY walked through the city, watching people set up for the festival.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby admitted.

"How could you not smile! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss responded excitedly.

"There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking!"

Yang sighed and deadpanned at her. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

It seemed Weiss was in too much of a good mood, as she only spared Yang a glance. "Quiet you."

After a little bit of walking, they arrived at the docks. "Remind me again why we're spending our friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose with a disgusted look on her face, in agreement with Yang. "Ugh they smell like fish."

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss answered as she stared at the sea with an expectant look on her face, before turning around to look at her team.

"And as a representitive of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solomn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." She finished before walking off, her team following her.

Blake crossed her arms, amused by the ice queen. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Yang snickered as Weiss turned around and scoffed back at her. "You can't prove that."

Before Blake could respond, Ruby decided to intervene, getting their attention with wide silver eyes. "Uhhhh girls..."

They turned to her and found her pointing at something in front of her. Following the pointer, they watched with wide eyes as they saw what caught little red riding hood's attention.

It was Tsuna, walking towards them with an all too cheerful smile on his face.

They weren't surprised by the fact he showed up out of nowhere. In fact, the students of Beacon got used to it, if only enough not to jump and scream and fright.

No, what they were surprised to see were his hands cuffed behind his back and two tough looking men in overalls and sunglasses walking behind him, almost shoving the tutor along.

Both men had had tic marks on their foreheads, their entire bodies covered from head to toe in colors of all kind. Not to mention the whole damn street behind them was covered in paint.

...Wait what?

"Chaos team RWBY. What a surprise to see you here." Tsuna greeted with a casual tone in his voice.

"Chaos indeed..." One of the men muttered, causing Tsuna to smirk at the irritated, tone in the man's voice.

"Um, hi?" Ruby greeted back uncertaintly.

"What in the name of Remnant did you do this time Tsuna?" Yang asked while snickering in amusement.

Before he could respond, one of the men did it for him. "He robbed a dust store. Took all the dust and left the money. We caught him at the scene of the crime."

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY screamed in shock and disbelief.

Tsuna however groaned. "I told you two it wasn't me. If you would just let me talk, then I could explain what happened."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED SHOOTING PAINTBOMBS AT US WITH FUCKING ROCKET LAUNCHERS THE MOMENT WE ARRIVED!" The two yelled in unison, their heads suddenly becoming larger then their bodies and littered with tic marks while pointing behind them to see almost the whole street covered in different varieties of paint.

At that, Tsuna blinked. "Huh. I guess I did didn't I." He commented as if he just remembered now...which he did, further angering the two.

All but Yang, who was too busy laughing, turned to Tsuna with looks of disbelief. Who the hell even keeps Paintbombs with them along with rocket launchers to actually use them?

"Errr...so you didn't steal anything right?" Ruby asked a bit hesitantly. Of course she wanted to defend Tsuna and believe he didn't...but then again, this was Tsuna. The tutor who would blow a student up if he got an answer wrong, sabotage other student's food when they weren't paying attention to make sure they were aware of their surroundings, and much much more.

She honestly couldn't say he wouldn't steal something. He definitely would if he thinks he has a 'valid reason' to do so.

"Of course it's not true. I didn't even have any dust on me. And if I did steal all that why would I stay at the scene and where the hell would I be hiding the dust? In my mouth?" He questioned in a 'what the hell are you even asking' kind of tone.

At that, the men blinked and looked at each other. That was a good point. They were about to apologize and uncuff the strange man, when...

"The shop was already raided when I passed by and I saw a bag of marshmallows on the counter, why the store had them I have no idea, but I went to go take it." He told them. Just then, Leon came out of his suit with a bag of marshmallows in his mouth.

"Want some?" The tutor offered.

One of the men was holding the handcuff keys right in front of the cuff's lock, frozen. His eyebrow was twitching like mad, and he put the key back in his pocket and took deep breathes. The other joining him soon after.

Team RWBY deadpanned at the tutor, before shooting the two men in overalls sympathetic, no, empathetic looks. Although Yang was grinning at the same time.

Tsuna turned to the two men and shook his head at them, disappointed. "By the way you, guys are suppose to be officers of the law and you can't even dodge paintbombs? How sad the cops has fallen." He scolded with a smirk on his face.

The cops started gritting their teeth in anger, and one stepped up to Tsuna. "Ok, look here wise gu-"

"Hey! Stop that Faunas!"

The shout caught the attention of the whole group, team RWBY immediately heading to the docks where the shout came from.

They saw two people chasing a monkey faunas. The faunas had blonde messy hair, tan skin, a blonde monkey tail and an open white shirt.

He jumped off the boat with a smirk on his face, turning to his chasers. "Thanks for the ride guys! Haha!"

The faunas landed on the bridge before taking off. He jumped onto a lampost and hung upside down with his tail.

"You no good stowaway!"

The faunas peeled his Banana before responding to his chasers with a mock offended tone. "Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway."

The two cops abandoned Tsuna in favor of heading towards the monkey Faunas. Tsuna looked at the faunas with a smirk on his face. "He'a got a point."

The faunas tilted his head to the side to avoid a rock that was thrown at him.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" One of the cops commanded. In response he got a banana peel to the face.

"No thanks Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows." The faunas laughed as he got a good look at the colorful cops and jumped off the lampost, once again going on the run. The cops, more enraged then ever obviously giving chase.

Running up the stairs of the dock and into the streets, time seemed to slow for Blake as the faunas passed by her and winked at her.

"Well Weiss. You wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang commented with a mocking grin.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss told her team once Yang's comment sunk in. Team RWBY ran off in search for the monkey faunas.

"Wait for me."

They didn't stop running, but turn their heads around to find Tsuna running behind them, hands behind his pockets with a smirk on his face.

"How did you get out of the handcuffs?" Yang asked in confusion.

Tsuna shrugged at her in return. "I have my ways."

Timeskip

After some running later, Team RWBY and Tsuna turned a corner, only for Weiss to bump into something hard.

She looked up only to see the monkey faunas lose the cops. "Oh no he got away." She said in dismay.

"Uhhh Weiss?" Said girl turned to Yang to see her pointing on the ground. When Weiss followed the finger she saw a girl on the ground, grinning at her. The girl had Orange hair and bright green eyes.

Startled, she stood up quickly while the girl remained on the ground. "Salutations!" She greeted them.

"Chaos." Tsuna responded, tipping his hat in greeting.

'Another person with a strange way of greeting others' The team thought. Except at least they knew that salutations was a way of greeting. But chaos? Not so sure about that.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked a bit awkwardly.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The responded, not noticing the weird looks she was getting from the team or Tsuna's raised eyebrow in amusement.

"You wanna know a way to feel better? I suggest getting off the ground." He joked, getting a smack on the arm from Weiss.

"Of course!" She said as if she just realized she was lying down, before jumping onto her feet. Team RWBY took a step back from the girl.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced enthusiastically.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head?" Yang got nudged by Blake for that one. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Marshmallows?"

The team blinked as Tsuna held out an open bag of Marshmallows to Penny, even Penny was surprised. 'I didn't even notice him get in front of me.'

None the less, Penny smiled brightly at him. "Why yes! Don't mind if I do!"

She took a handful from the bag and stuffed it in her mouth, happily chewing on them. "Wow these are delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. I'm Tsuna by the way. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna."

Penny looked surprised by the way he introduced himself. "You say your last name before your first name during introductions? Do you follow the ancient Mistralian traditions?"

Tsuna smirked at her. "Sure."

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized as the team turned around to walk away in the direction they came from, Tsuna following them.

"Take care friend!" Ruby said as she walked off.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Penny. I hope we meet again." Tsuna turned around to catch up with team RWBY. When he did, he saw Penny run in front of the team with his trained eye, before they narrowed. _'Not bad.'_

"What did you call me?" Penny asked with her head tilted and looking towards Yang.

"Oh I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized, thinlas Weiss pointed to where Penny used to stand and look between that spot and where Penny was now in disbelief. Seeing this, Tsuna snickered at the girl.

"No not you..." Penny walked past Yang and straight to Ruby leaning in on the girl's face making Ruby lean back. "...You..."

"Me?" Ruby squeaked in surprise "Uh um uh I don't know what I um uh-"

"You called me friend. Also, you..." Penny pointed to Tsuna who blinked and pointed at himself in confusion. "You said that you hoped we meet again. Did you really mean that? Are the two of you my friends?" She asked in a low voice. Tsuna's eyes softened, understanding why the girl was making such a big deal out of this.

Ruby was busy stuttering and looking to her team for help, which they signaled as much as they could for her to say no. Somehow taking it the wrong way, Ruby thought her team said yes. "Yeah sure. Why not."

Her team face faulted.

Penny, not noticing, brightened up before looking to Tsuna.

The tutor walked up to Penny and held up a bag of marshmallows to her with a smile on his face. "Care for any marshmallows friend?"

It took a while for her to understand Tsuna's implication, but when she did, she grinned widely and stuffed a handful of marshmallows in her face.

"Fenfational!" She said with a muffled voice due to the many marshmallows in her mouth that made her cheeks puff out seem like a chipmunk.

Swallowing her marshmallows, she went on expressing her excitement. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, and even sit down and eat marshmallows together!"

Ruby just stared at Penny -who stuffed her face with another handful of marshmallows- and leaned into Weiss' ear when she got up. "Was this what it was like whem you met me?"

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Was her partner's response.

"Sooo what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, hoping to shake off the weirdness that had caught onto the recent events.

"F'm Bere F-" Penny swallowed her so her voice didn't sound muffled. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." She said.

"Wait, you're going to fight in the tournament?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I'm combat ready." Penny responded simply, while Tsuna smirked at her in amusement.

"Then stop eating all the marshmallows." He said as Penny's hand froze in mid air while trying to take a handful of marshmallows from the bag. She blinked, before turning to the marshmallows with conflicted eyes.

"...But-" She tried to say something, but Tsuna turned the other way as to keep the bag away from her.

"Nuh uh uh. No marshmallows for you if you're so 'Combat Ready'"

Penny slumped her shoulders as a raincloud of depression appeared above her head while Ruby moved up to her and patted her shoulders with understanding in her eyes.

"I understand Penny. I understand." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sweatdropping, Weiss rolled with it and carried on with what she was saying. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part of being 'Combat Ready'"

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Tsuna and Blake deadpanned in unison except Tsuna was the only one smirking.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss denied with a huff and crossed arms. Ruby zipped over to her with her arms crossed to take her side.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed before giving Weiss a low five.

"Wait a minute..." Weiss suddenly walked up to Penny and grabbed her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed...rascallion!?"

Penny only tilted her head in confusion. "The who?"

"The filthy faunas from the boat!" Weiss yelled in irritation while pulling up her own drawing of the monkey faunas, not noticing Blake's glare.

"Why do you keep saying that, huh!?" Blake asked irritably, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Stop calling him a rascallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" She snapped.

"Oh i'm sorry. Would you like me to stop refering to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Tsuna sighed as the two sisters and Penny watched Blake and Weiss fiercely argue with each other.

"I think I'll go explore some other part of the city. You better get this problem resolved before it becomes something big. Ciao."

Tsuna bid them farewell, as Ruby looked conflicted on what to do.

Timeskip

Tsuna was walking through the hallways of beacon with a bag of marshmallows in his hand, his cheeks stuffed with them.

All of the sudden, a black and white blur bumped into him and ran straight out of the school.

Blinking, Tsuna turned towards the direction the blur ran to.

"Blake?"

Outside Beacon by the Fountain

Blake found herself by the fountain outside the school, slightly out of breath. After her tean got back to their dorms, her arguement with Weiss had only escalated and in her frustration, she unintentionally and indirectly revealed that she was or used to be with the White Fang.

She gazed up at the sky sadly, before slowly putting a hand up to her bow and untying it to reveal cat ears atop her head.

"Huh. So she is a cat faunas. Here I thought she would be some kind of turtle faunas." A familiar voice spoke jokingly.

Blake whipped her head to the side with wide eyes to see Tsuna walking up to her.

"Chaos Blake. It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

 **A.N. Aaaaaaand cliffhanger. Sorry im not sorry guys.**

 **Most of the reason why i left this chapter on a cliffhanger was cuz i haven't updated this story in awhile and i wanted to get SOMETHING published, but i'm still trying to see how Tsuna's therapist session with Blake would turn out. I don't want both of them saying things that would seem out of character and im in no hurry so i'll leave the talk for next chap. Sorry fer da short chapter.**

 **That's all fer dis chap. Ciao ciao!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	4. AN Apologies

**I'll get straight to the point. This fic has been cancelled as are some other fics i wrote. Rlly the only one that wont be cancelled is Fate/Residuum but im still gonna rewrite it.**

 **Sorry if this is sudden but the reason why im not going to build on these stories is simply cuz i dont rlly feel passionate about writing them anymore, and going through some fics i couldnt help but cringe at a bunch of blunders i made.**

 **For Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that anime is one that'll be special to be for a long lony while.**

 **But that fics just fucked. No other words for it. Im grateful for all the kind reviews and the ppl who showed interest, but i didnt like what i was doing with this fic. It just didn't feel right. It was kinda just a fic of Tsuna the therapist with the personality of Reborn, and him being a Mary Suzie or whatever the hell the term is. It felt wrong for me. Its just not that same when Tsuna is so different, without his guardians and Famiglia. I know i could have added them in there, but i wouldn't have known how to make a good fic out of it with all the cluster fuck of trouble that Vongola would no doubt bring to Remnant.**

 **I will say this right now, i have no problem with the fics where Tsuna acts like Reborn, or just an all around more mature and serious Tsuna. It just doesnt feel right to me. Going through Katekyo Hitman Reborn, i felt like Tsuna's clumsiness and his loser persona added to his charisma if you know what i mean.**

 **Regardless, im done with this fic. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to see where this fic would go. However, if anyone wants to adapt this fic than I dont mind at all. Im washing my hands of this fic completely so i dont really care who adapts it or if im even mentioned. No need to ask me for permission if u wanna take it just go all out**

 **Anyways, see ya.**


End file.
